unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Characters
Various minor background characters make up the universe of Unikitty!. Craig Craig, despite her name and horns, is a female moose. She wears a blue dress with a squared blue light blue collar and red work boots. She wears a light yellow sunhat with a red band that sits on top of her horns. Unlike other citizens, she has colored eyebrows, having thick brown ones. Her voice actor is currently unknown, and she debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Dino Dude Dino Dude is a T-rex on wheels. He is lime green with a yellow belly and a single pointy tooth on both his top and bottom jaw. Despite his wheels being on each side of his body, his eyes are only on one side, similar to a flounder. He has yellow sclera and thin black eyebrows. He is voiced by Eric Bauza, and he debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Clamshell-Armored Citizen The Clamshelle-Armored Citizen is an as-of-now unnamed citizen. He has a grey body with a helmet that covers a majority of his face and his mouth, which resembles a clamshell. The parts of his face that are visible are green, with large yes. His voice actor is currently unknown, and he debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Tiger Lily Tiger Lily is an an as-of-now unnamed citizen. She has a light yellow cat-body similar in build to Unikitty's. Her tail is an antenna piece with a slightly darker yellow connector. She has a round orange face with two brown tiger stripes on each cheek. Her eyes are dots with a single eyelash, she has a pink nose with a connected cat smile, and she has eight pink flower petals surrounding her head. Her voice actor is currently unknown, and she debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Ladybug The ladybug is a recurring insect. She has a red shell with a purple stripe on the bottom. Her head is round and yellow, with small eyes with a single eyelash and highlight in them, along with a pair of black antenna. She has six black tube-like legs. Puppycorn has a tendency to trip over. She has no voice, and she debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Corn Cob A cursed corn cob is one of the former players of Spoooooky Game. He is dark yellow with brown squared-off arms still on his body. He has mismatched rounded buck teeth and a black top hat with a red sash on the top of his cob. His voice actor is currently unknown, and he debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Octopus A cursed octopus is one of the former players of Spoooooky Game. She is a purple octopus with a squared-off head and black eyes. Her voice actor is currently unknown, and she debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Skeleton A skeleton is used as one of the obstacles of Spoooooky Game. He is a pink human-proportioned skeleton with a crack in his skull and a neon blue glow around him. He attempts to scare Unikitty and Puppycorn as an obstacle in the race, but the two of them barrel through him, breaking him. His voice actor is currently unknown, and he debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Category:2017 Category:2018